Sisterhood of the travelling leotard
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: Everyone has this weird thing that keeps them close together. Bit only that one thing makes them stronger. Aleia, Kate, Jasmine and Stephanie spend their first summer since grade one miles apart. The only thing that keeps them close during the long summer is the magical leotard.
1. Chapter 1

Four sixteen year old girls are gathered in the room. They all admire the leotard. As they make up the rules.

Aleia has her golden natural blonde hair up in a high ponytail with a pink scrunchie the other members of the sisterhood gave her for her birthday. She is wearing grey American eagle shorts over the magical leotard. (since she had a chance with the leotard first).

Jasmine had some concealer to cover the dark baggy circles under her eyes, you'll find out why later, she had her dark gorgeous black hair down and she was just wearing loose casual clothes.

Kate had on a white tank top and dark blue denim shorts which shows off he curves. Her long wavy dark brown hair is in a french braid and they were all sweating.

Stephanie was so sweating that she just wore a crop top and light blue shorts. Her auburn hair was up in a bun and she had a water bottle at her side.

"It's our first summer apart since the first grade" Aleia whines.

They all sadly nodd their heads.

"But remember, the leotard keeps us together even when we aren't. It's magic so it's gotta work" Jasmine reminds her friends.

Kate brushes her hair back with her hands, "My flight is leaving tomorrow" she says grimly.

"mine too" Stephanie adds.

She huffs and blows out air.

"I'm leaving on Saturday" Aleia says "which isn't much better cause it's only two days away"

One by one, they all went their separate ways for the summer. Anyways,

This is the story of the traveling leotard. The sisterhood of four dancers and gymnasts. Aleia Rivers, Stephanie Brooks, Kate Sommers, and Jasmine Garcia. The story of how Aleia one day discovered a magical leotard and how it can keep them together, even when they are apart. Trust me, this won't waste your time.

This is the first summer they will spend time apart. Kate and her little sister, who is nine Caitlyn, are going to Rome for the entire summer to visit her aunt and uncle as well as attending a school of dance for a few weeks. Stephanie is going to train at Splits gymnastics academy** (pretty sure not a real place)** to be absolutely ready for the Olympic trials. Aleia is visiting her father in Australia and will hopefully find somewhere to practice gymnastics at. Jasmine is stuck at home all summer to take care of her family and earn some extra cash. It's a very hard time for her because her mom is really ill and they aren't sure if they have enough money to pay the rent.

Rules you absolutely must follow while wearing the leotard.

1. Do not, I repeat, **do not** wash the leotard. (If you accidentally fall into a river or someone sprays you it does not count)

2. You will all share the leotard equally. No one gets extra time with it.

3. Use it wisely, if you are caught not using it properly, you will be banned for 3 months. And the others will get an extra turn.

4. You will wear it with pride. Either if you are at practice or a comp you can never doubt yourself!

5. an exception on rule #2. You may only get extra time with the traveling leotard if the person who has it before you hands it to you.

6. Always be on your best behaviour and work your hardest while wearing the magical leotard. That also means no criticizing anyone else even though you want to really badly.

7. you are not permitted to give anyone else except for the sisterhood possession of the leotard. No one else may wear it except the 4 girls of the sisterhood.

8. You are not aloud to say "I can't" while wearing the item. As long as you're wearing it, _you can_.

9. It is the most magical during the summer. If you wear it anytime during the year, it will loose all it's magic and lucky charm.

10. This one leotard keeps us close even when we are miles apart. The most important rule of all, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Day one:

Kate's POV:

So I was on the plane. It was noisy and crowded but I didn't care very much. I just listened to some songs on my iPhone with my head phones while my 9 year old sister played with some of her toys next to me. I didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, we were at the airport. Caitlyn woke me up by screaming in my ear. How sweet right? Not. We got our luggage when we exited of the plane and we saw Aunt and Uncle Colombo waving for us to come over. They took our luggage bags and we exited the airport.

"So how was your flight" said Uncle Colombo as we were in the limousine. I wasn't very much paying attention so I let Caitlyn answer since she likes talking.

"Oh it was great!" Caitlyn exclaims "thank you so much for the first class tickets Uncle and Auntie!"

Oh yeah, did I mention? My uncle and aunt are rich. They have a mansion to live in just for the summer!

I zoned out after that and just watched outside my window in the car. I was just thinking and didn't pay attention to anything that was going around me. All I knew, was that Caitlyn flapped her mouth for the whole ride.

when we arrived at the summer mansion, Aunt Jean (Colombo is their last name) shows us to the room we were staying in. We had to share but it was big enough so it was ok for me. I unpacked my clothes and the few things that I brought. The view from the window was beautiful. Shores and coastlines and flowing rivers and streams. I decided to write my first letter to my friends. I needed to decide who to send a letter to. then I knew.

Dear Aleia,

I wish all of the sisterhood were together. But today is only the first day on a long long summer. Tomorrow I'm starting dance in a school just in town. This place is huge! It's twice the size of my house. My room is almost the size if my floor level in my house. How's it going with you? Anyway, speak to you later, we have to get ready to have a tour of the town. Aunt Jean is showing us around.

XOXO, Kate.

"Come on my nipoti! We are going sightseeing!" Aunt jean yells up to us.

I think nipoti means nieces in Italian. I've learned Italian when I was younger but I forgot how to say most words. But I still know how to speak some and I understand italian better then I speak it. Does that make sense?

I grab a long loose floral cardigan out of my closet because it's a bit chilli outside. Then I go downstairs to join my sister and aunt.

"where is zio?" I ask curiously.

Im pretty sure zio is uncle. It's either uncle or... I just hope it's uncle.

"oh, he will meet us in town. He has some stuff to do at the Ferrari's house next door.

"Oh, ok zia" Caitlyn says.

Then she whispers to me "zia is aunt right?".

I nod "pretty sure".

we get into the car, not the limousine they also had a car. A shiny blue convertible. As we drove I could see so many beautiful buildings with such complexe architecture! Caitlyn just sat there bored instead of experiencing the beauty.

"Come on Caitlin. Look at the architecture" I said cheery, because all of a sudden she wasn't happy.

"I'm 9! I don't even know what architecture means" she explains to me as if it were obvious.

I roll my eyes and keep looking outside. Then we come across a huge old looking building. They had people in dance tutus and costumes.

"It's the school of dance you'll be attending!" Zia said excitedly.

"Yeah" I they'd to sound excited. But I wasn't really, I wanted to learn dance in Italy. Don't get me wrong, but I just didn't really feel it right now.

we had spent the whole afternoon out. Which after we ate at a restaurant, I was stuffed with delicious pasta and breadsticks and exhausted! And that night, she lyed in bed thinking about her friends. And how Aleia's day would go with the leotard tomorrow.


End file.
